1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective covers or masking shrouds that prevent paint, debris and the like from marring or defacing fixtures. More particularly, my invention relates to masking shrouds that can be actively deployed to at least temporarily protect window assemblies, bathroom fixtures, or other prefabricated modules installed during construction or remodeling.
2. Description of the Related Art
The modern building boom has been stimulated by a variety of factors, the most important one of which appears to be reduced interest rates. Residential and commercial construction rates have steadily increased over the last several years. During the last decade, sales of new residential units have approached or exceeded record levels almost every year. While the increased demand for housing has stimulated the residential construction industry, increasing jobs, profits and general activity in the area, time constraints placed upon the typical contractor have become burdensome. There is a constant rush to finish the job, as buyers are anxious to occupy new dwellings as soon as practicable. The construction boom has also created a skilled labor shortage, and in some areas, shortages of raw materials. As a result, construction costs have increased. At the same time, profit margins are constantly under threat. Successful contactors must work quickly and efficiently under constant pressure, while at the same time maintaining above-average quality control.
Partially as a result of the foregoing considerations, the use of various forms of prefabricated modules has become the norm in modern construction. For example, numerous bathroom and kitchen fixtures or modules exist. The trend is for units to be prefabricated as much as possible by the manufacturer, and to avoid the necessity of finishing or painting or coating these fixtures once installed. Modern bath and shower modules, for example, comprise upright, fiberglass units that need merely be placed upon subframes and then plumbed adequately for use. Windows of varying sizes and configurations are sold as separate, largely aluminum “fin frame” units that are quickly fitted to pre-configured, wooden sub-frames crafted by the carpenter at the job site and nailed into place. A variety of single-hung and double-hung sash windows are available in numerous sizes, styles and configurations. The use of fixtures and increased modularization in general enhance the contractors' speed and efficiency. At the same time, certain quality control problems have been aggravated.
Windows, bathroom fixtures and other modular items are installed midway through the construction process. Fin frame windows are nailed into place, and afterwards they are secured in place within the subframe by dry walling. During dry wall installation, numerous separate steps are completed. The trimming and fitting steps generate dust and debris. The finishing step involves the application of drywall “mud” to smooth border and transition areas. Wet mud can spill onto adjacent, unprotected fixtures or windows. Mudding is followed by subsequent taping and sanding, and the dust generated through the process can quickly accumulate on exposed surfaces and structures. Hand tools required for the process may be inadvertently dropped onto exposed items, and surface marring or structural damage is not uncommon. Numerous other construction processes that follow add to the mess. For example, spackled ceiling finishing can result in the widespread broadcasting of spackling compound. Unprotected fixtures and windows will require vigorous cleaning before the house can be sold.
Compounding the foregoing problems is that workers often stand or lean upon fixtures during construction. Unshielded contact with hand tools, such as those held in worker's belts; or the application of force and weight prior to the completion of installation can cause damage. Dirty footprints can accumulate and add to the mess. Anything left unprotected is further subject to attack during the painting process, occurring during one of the last stages of construction.
Normally the tedious clean-up procedures executed during the end stages of interior construction mitigates the prior accumulation of dust, debris and grime. However, it can be very difficult to remove paint stains from some devices, and it is virtually impossible to remove substantial surface blemishes caused by abrasion or impact with falling tools or equipment. Sometimes expensive shower or bathroom modules are inadvertently damaged by inappropriate worker short-cuts, exemplified for example, by the common practice of temporality placing hand tools and/or paint cans within shower stalls or upon window ledges. Sometimes even rigorous cleaning efforts cannot adequately cure surface blemishes or damage, and fixture replacement is necessitated.
The prior art has recognized the general problem outlined above. Diverse paint and masking devices that temporality cover various interior surfaces are known. Protective drop cloths are commonly deployed to prevent damage to objects in work areas. Large drop cloths deployed from rolls may be used on walkways, patios, decks, and carpeted areas. Standard drop cloths afford reasonable protection but they have certain disadvantages. For example, cotton drop cloths are not impermeable to certain fluids, so oil-based paint can pass through and deface the covered surface.
Window fixtures can be masked by paper or plastic sheeting secured to the frame periphery by adhesive tape. However, such conventional masking methods are inefficient. Substantial labor must be invested during both installation and subsequent removal. In the past, individual sashes have been covered by temporary plastic panels, which must be installed and then removed in separate time-consuming steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,392 shows an early, well-known window masking method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,738 issued Jul. 27, 1993 discloses a pliable masking device for covering a targeted area during construction activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,769 issued Aug. 15, 1995 discloses a paint mask for shielding windows while painting the mullions disposed between adjacent panes. Each mask is made of flexible, plastic sheet, and is sized to cover an individual pane of glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,340 issued Oct. 22, 1991 discloses a plastic film sheet and mounting method for shrouding large planar areas like ceilings. A plastic edge connector ultrasonically welded about the periphery of the region being protected grasps edges of the shroud. Heat is applied to tightly stretch the shroud into the desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,390 issued Nov. 30, 1993 discloses a plastic dropcloth comprising a layer of polypropylene film bonded to an intermediate layer comprising either polyethylene or polypropylene film. The polypropylene film absorbs and resists hydrocarbon liquids such as paint, wood stains, paint thinners, solvents and the like. In manufacture, the layers are fusion bonded together via heating units and pressure rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,632 issued Aug. 19, 1997 discloses a masking strip equipped with adhesive for affixation to various structures. The mask is first placed over an area to be protected, and a desired portion of the adhesive strip is peeled back to enable custom affixation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,355 issued Apr. 21, 1981 sets forth a paint shield for masking a carpet or floor edges. The paint shield is formed from sections of a flat strip of resilient material packaged in a roll. The strip is rolled flat and springs back to shape when unwound from the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,392 issued Nov. 7, 2000 discloses a drop cloth especially configured for railings and banisters. An elongated, protective cover is fabricated from a strip of plastic or treated canvas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,269 issued Dec. 26, 2000 presents a kit for masking door and room hardware during painting. A variety of masks are configured for specific pieces of hardware, such as door hinges, door knobs, dead bolts, wall outlets and electric switches. A tapered cross section portion of each mask creates a fine edge which closely fits into the joint between the hardware and the door or wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,538 issued Nov. 21, 1995 discloses a paint masking kit for windows and a method for masking windows. The masking kit comprises a plurality of reusable window balance covers for covering a header and balance portions of a window and a predetermined amount of plastic sheet material for covering each sash. Reusable plastic sheet material is applied over glass portions of the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,305 issued Oct. 6, 1998 discloses a method for protecting an object during application of a fluid onto a surface, and a drop cloth having a first layer made of non-woven fabric material and a second layer of plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,814 issued Jul. 19, 1994 describes a protective cover pad having a backing sheet with a layer of adhesive and a removable strip of a flexible foam material, which is peelable from the adhesive surface. The strip of foam-like material has a greater thickness than the backing sheet and a greater width than either of the side portions of the backing sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,593 issued Apr. 14, 1992 discloses a door shield for temporarily covering a door during construction. A polymeric rear layer mounts an accordion-pleated forward surface formed of parallel ribs to provide impact resistance. Magnetic and adhesive members are coextensively formed at a rear perimeter of the door for adherence of the structure to the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,028 issued May 1, 1990 discloses a door hardware cover that can protect knobs and locks. A plastic sheet is adhesively attached to the base of the door hardware.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,495 issued Aug. 16, 1983 discloses a thin, sheet-like paint shield comprising intersecting longitudinal and transverse creases. The crease arrangement enables the shield to be conformed about irregular volumes such as corner moldings or the like. By flexing the shield about its longitudinal crease, the bent portion automatically snaps back into a coplanar relationship with the remaining portion of the sheet so that its maximum longitudinal length is again available for shielding while painting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,656 issued Aug. 27, 1991 provides a door-shield in the form of a disposable envelope that functions as a protective sheath. The door to be protected is sandwiched between sheath sides. The envelopes are formed as large plastic and paper sheaths are pulled onto the edge of a door opposite the door edge hinged to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,282 issued Jul. 13, 1999 discloses a disposable protective cover for exposed plumbing fixtures.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that a low-maintenance, temporary protective shroud for the various fixtures or modules discussed, that may be easily deployed and then removed by the contractor when interior construction is completed, would be desirable. An adequate shroud must be light-weight, protective, durable, tear-resistant, and liquid-proof. It must not interfere with the ability of the contractor or subcontractors to efficiently carry out their missions. Preferably, a single size must fit a variety of applications, and quick adjustments to shroud size must be possible at the job site without time-consuming measuring and cutting. Once interior construction or remodeling is complete, the shroud must be removable as fast as possible.